AldnoahZero: The Phantom Vanguard
by HafizXRenashi
Summary: After the news of The Martian Princess's death, The Martian Knights have begun their invasion of Earth, seeking to end the Terrans. The story follows Itsurugi Cross, an Academy student, and rookie Kataphrakt pilot who goes by the title, 'Phantom Vanguard' as he leads his friends against the invasion by the Martians.
1. The Phantom and the Emotionless

_" Kaizuka-san, I believe that you seriously love the orange color."_

 _" Yeah..."_

 _" And can't believe it's time... for us to end this."_

 _" Let's get this done with... and get back in one piece."_

 _" We believe in you, Leader."_

 _We knew this is the last battle. We knew that this is where everything ends. This is our destiny, and the path after this will be decided until this fight ends._

 _As The stars will be our witness..._

 _* A year and a half earlier*_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock in a familiar room. As I check up the time, it was 6:05 AM. Guess I waking up a bit too early. After a few moment of ceiling-staring, I leave my bed and ready myself for school. Before I left my home, I pray at the Bukotsu in my home.

" I'm leaving for school, mother. "

After I finished my prayer, I walk out from my home and head towards my school.

The days around my life is just as normal as any days were. To be honest, I'm not much of someone who loves to describe the weather around me and just plainly enjoy my days without a problem. Except, the planet I currently live which is called Earth, wasn't live its days peacefully once. It was 15 years ago that a war between the United Earth and The Martian Empire of Vers takes place on the moon's surface. While the two factions were in battle, the Martian's Hypergate was eventually exploded and causes the moon's physical form to Knights Order lost contact with Mars and The order then settles by the Earth's outer orbit and a peace deal has made between the two factions. Now, 15 years have passed and it looks like the days on earth is getting more peaceful these days.

" I heard that there's an ambassador will come to earth for the Parade!" Inko inform us all about the promising day.

" I heard about that. It was the Vers princess. What was she called again? Essay... Easy..."

" It was Asseylum Vers Allusia, Calm." I correct Calm.

" Yeah... Calm, you're really getting worse at pronouncing names again." Okojo teased the latter.

" O-OI!"

I'm now with the rest of my friends from the academy and we are heading there right now by bus. Most of us were in the same class and were also a group of two squads for the KataphraktTraining Drills. Inko Amifumi is the third-best students for our years behind me since I'm better than her in Mech training, but she's also a student council member thus we're even. The girl beside her was Nina Klein, a foreigner who moves here with her family after the 'Heavens Fall' and she quite the expert in Docking class. Another foreigner here was Calm Craftman. Calm was not fond with mech maneuverability, but he was good at mechanic kinds of stuff. As for the teaser, we call him Okojo, but his real name was Okisuke Mikuni. You can say that he was a decent pilot and just a normal student of our academy, but his eye coronation and fast reflection do keep me entertain.

Lastly, the person that I kept seeing as a rival and friend was the 'emotionless' Inaho Kaizuka. You can say he was always at the top of our year and always beat me into second. But, this 'Phantom Vanguard' could also say that he admire the guy and sees him as a skillful pilot. Only... I hope that his 'emotionless' face just break already.

" Oh! I've already memorized the moves for piloting the Kataphrakt. Just you wait, Itsurugi-kun." Inko challenged me.

" Yeah-yeah... just keep those points coming, but do remember that I just informed by the instructor about the drills. No... more like the old man just keep leaving his papers all around his room, again." I sigh.

" Man... Instructor Marito is really a burden for you, isn't he?"

" Like I care, but I don't have a choice. He's the only guy I could rely on anyway..." I denied the fact given by Okojo.

" Right... sorry."

As the bus escape the tunnel, all of us gaze the outskirt of the ward's ruins. From here, we can see machinery move out some moon debris and some structure were getting rebuild.

" The Ward was in its better days, huh?" I said.

" After the 'Heaven's Fall' incident, it was getting peaceful as it was." Calm state after what I said.

" We can't tell for sure if the signing was a success or not. But...all I can say is that we could only pray for the best. Calm, you're lucky that both you and Nina were staying in Japan. I heard that Canada was having its worst days ever since that incident." I state.

" You could say that again. I heard that your old man got his worst."

" He was a soldier. A fine one that it causes his mental state."

Yeah... that it causes him to do that over and over again...

*FlashBack*

 _" Old man. You're late again."_

 _" Yeah-yeah. good to see you too, Itsuka." Marito-san said after he closed the apartment's door._

 _" Also, isn't its time to sleep already? Tomorrow you had a Firearm drill with your friends again." He yawns after he lectures me._

 _" Same goes to you, old man. You're our instructor after all ?" I stop my reading and stand, " I'll take you advice, however. It was late after all. Also, it's Itsurugi."_

 _I continue, " And, don't drink tomorrow morning, okay?"_

 _" Right-right... you sounded just like your mother."_

 _I stopped._

 _" Marito-san. Did my mother also sees you like this?" I ask with much wilderness._

 _" Yes... She kept nagging me about my habits. But at least, she understands the problem."_

 _*End flashbacks*_

I saw him look down after answering my question honestly. The old man was a relative of my mother, so you could say he was my uncle. He was a soldier of the Japan's UN and also my school's instructor. He also a survivor of the 'Heaven's Fall' incident and being traumatized by that after a friend of his died in his arm. Since then, he kept himself busy with his drinking habits to keep those memories away from hunting him. Although the doctor told him to stop, but the old man was as stubborn as ever.

" Uahh... Inko's aim just getting better and better. It looks like she was serious about it back then." Calm warns me.

" Good, but not enough..." I gave them a straight statement.

" As expected from the 'Phantom Vanguard'! But..."

He stares towards me and Inaho.

" Which one of you is the best?"

Inaho and I stare each other before answering his question.

" Me." Both of us said it simultaneously.

" And the rivalry goes on..." Okojo said it straight.

It's true about what Okojo just said. The two of us were rivals ever since our first year in the academy. Sometimes I beat him, and sometimes he takes his revenge on me, with that face. However, the rivalry is a healthy one as we are trained to face those knights.

Where it was really my desire as well...

"Next up is Inaho Kaizuka and Itsurugi Cross. Both of you, please board the Kataphrakts." A familiar voice calls out for both of us.

" Ohh! The beauty instructor was here in time!" Okojo exclaims.

Can't agree much more with that. The instructor that Okojo refers to was Inaho's sister, Yuki kaizuka. She was the academy's instructor alongside the old man and was ranked warrant officer this year. The reason she was nicknamed that was because of her beauty. And I had to acknowledge that.

"Okay... It was our turn, Inaho. Let see who shot down the most dummies." I gave him a small smirk.

" Yeah... but don't complain your fails to me." The Emotionless guy teased me.

"Woah... shots fired." Calm follows.

" He is triggered..." Okojo does the same.

" Right-right..." I acknowledged his teased and let myself burn.

Both of us put on our pilot suits and proceed to ride the Kataphrakt. KG-6 Sleipnir, a training model and predecessor model of the advance KG-7 Areion. It was called a 'training model', but the way the things works is that it has better maneuverability and movement than the newer model. You can say that most of us have used the newer model and by the time we use it, it was really heavy compared to the Sleipnir due to the addition armor on the thing. As the two of us arrived at our designated spot in the training field, I ready my rifle and good to start.

" Alright... Activating targeting module. Movements, all green. Left and rig arms were in good condition. Kataphrakt is in stable condition." I confirm myself the mech's condition.

" Good. Inaho, Itsurugi, target dummies will be activated in 30 seconds. Shoot them down."

" Understood!" Both of us acknowledged the order from our instructor.

" In three... two... one!"

*Beep! Beep! Beep!"

As the third beep sounded, I pilot my mech in a quick pace and start pulling the trigger.

*Bang!Bang!Bang!*

*Few hours Later*

" That's 22 dummies shot down in 28 seconds. A new record for the second place. But..." Okojo explain as he sees how many dummies shot down by me before continuing.

" But... Inaho just shot down 23 dummies and the last shot was a triple kill... Looks like his win again."

I fell to my desk in slumber as I hear the results.

" Damn... you, Emotionless."

" I already told you not to complain about the results." Inaho reminds me.

" Shut up! If I knew that last shot is a triple kill, I could have just kill some more before the times out! If not because of that, I would have won!" I shout at the emotionless guy while he closes his ear.

" Calm down, Itsurugi-kun. You're not the only one who was down with that result." Nina calm me and I turn my head towards Inko who sulking by her desk. At least, she didn't break my record yet and placed five steps away from her original position.

"Anyway... want to talk about ' _that_ '!?" Okojo asks everyone about 'that' which I didn't quite get with.

" What's ' _that'_?"

*At a Bar*

 _"We teach those kids to use that thing... What are your thoughts about this peace treaty? Is it really gonna hold?"_

 _"Lieutenant..."_

 _" Is it okay... to teach them to fight a battle where it was already decided? Look around, doctor. Those Martians won't sit back and wait. One day, they will attack us no matter what reason they have..."_

 _The man who said those words then take another sip of liquor and slam it in anger. He looks depressed as he knew something is about to happen._

 _" The kid himself didn't think about his place and the situation as well..."_


	2. The Begining of the Fall

*Beep, Beep!*

"Grunt... Yawn..."

The sound of my alarm wakes me up once again and take that tiredness away. It was a nuisance too that I would love to break it if could. As I check the time, The clock shows 7:01in the morning. I grunt when I saw the time is actually late. I push myself up from the bed and I just remembered that there's something that I had to do with my friends for today.

* * *

 _"What's with 'that'?" I ask Okojo._

 _" You know... The Princess visit! It was the day after tomorrow, right!?"_

 _"... look. I know what you're thinking but... seriously?" I questioning his motives._

 _" What's wrong with witnessing the Princess herself come to Earth? Also, It says in the net that her beauty could catch your hearts off guard!"_

 _And as I suspected, it was one of his curiosity. It was true tho that the princess's appearance was nowhere known to the public on this planet and it was rumored to be a beauty. I was also curious about her appearance but what I wanted to know if she really comes into the meet._

" So, anyone wants to come?" Okojo asks all of us.

 _" I'll join. I'm also curious about her appearance." Calm agree with it._

 _" I'll be there as well to take care thing as a student council member," Inko added._

 _" I'll be joining. I need to buy some groceries since I'll be passing through the district."_

 _Then, it was a surprise for me to hear that Inaho, the emotionless will attending the Princess's arrival. From there, I beginning to think that if he sees her face, his face could break from that blank expression._

 _" Wait! I want in. Since Inaho will be joining you guys, count me in."_

* * *

And... can't believe that you're really joining the arrival ceremony." I sigh as I walk alongside my friends.

" I did say that I need to buy some groceries for the fridge," Inaho said while browsing his phone.

" That's all that you have to think!?"

" Relax, Itsurugi. Just leave him to his world and let's go. The ceremony is about to start." Okojo calm me while I shout towards the emotionless.

" Then again..." I start to realize something when I look at Inaho's groceries list.

" I also have to buy something for the fridge as well. We nearly out of meat because of the old man."

" Both of you..." Calm sweat drops.

As we arrived at the bridge, we could see a huge crowd overrun the walkway below. From afar, we could also see a convoy which accompanies a white limo. The security looks tight from here to keep the VIP safe and to eliminate any potential assassination.

" haah... I can't see her." Okojo sighs as he observes the limo with his binocular.

"No kidding. That's a 100mm bulletproof glass. Only use for VIP's vehicles only. Guess it was her in the vehicle," Calm states us.

" Better be that way. I believe that the Princess do need some protection since she was on a hostile planet." I stated.

" Then... what are we doing here for?" Okojo complaints.

" You said yourself that you wanna come here!" Calm shout towards Okojo.

" Oh!"

The nagging stops with the three of us were distracted by inaho's 'oh'.

" Eggs are on sale today."

" You love to stay in your world, huh?" Calm sigh.

"Guess I need some as well. I need to make some omelets tomorrow. Where's the place again?" I said

" Both of you..."

As I thinking about the groceries with the emotionless, a familiar voice calling out all of us. It was Inko with her student council band. Guess She did come here for work.

" You guys really came!" Inko walks towards us.

" Yo, 'third-place' what are you doing here?"

" Shut up and don't call me that!" She shouts at me angrily. "Anyway, I'm here for work. Student Council works and to be honest, didn't I told you guys two days ago?"

Right... I just remembered that the student council was also a part of the security team. I don't know what the positive aspect of having them here, I just think the crowd control. As both Calm and Okojo were talking to Inko, I realize that Inaho was staring to the skies.

" Yo, what are you staring at...?"

As I turn my head towards his direction, I was suprised by the view. A missile just launched without us realize.

" We need to get out of here." Inaho said.

After Inaho said those words, chaos just breaks around us.

A missile just crash into the convoy, turnovers one of the security's car, scrambling the security network around the area. Then, a second missile can be seen heading towards us.

" Everybody down!" I shout.

Everyone ducked and the missile past over us and hits another vehicle. I raise my head to see situation around the area.

More vehicle were took down by more missiles incoming from our location. As I searching for the white limo, I can see the white limo which carries the princess escape the smoke caused by the explosion. However, two missiles later hit the limo, causing it to lose stability. The limo crashes but it kept its physique intact. Then, a girl dressed in a gown crawls out. From there, I was thinking about saving the only hope of Earth.

"It's the Princess! Let's go save her!"

I call out my friends and rush halfway towards the limo. However... I was too late to reach.

Another missile then appears and flew past the bridge.

The missile blew the limo along with the Princess in front of my eyes. I was then throw back by the explosion and hit my back hard by the bridge's stairway.

I can't see anything but the darkness.


	3. Evacuation

"Guh... Ouch..."

I woke up in a familiar room with my body feeling a bit slump and weak. I feel like I've been hit hard enough that I can't move much of my body. I then realize that I'm currently wearing the patient's outfit, in a hospital room that I recognize the interior of the room. Don't know how long I was in here, but the image of the parade's incident is aching in my mind. Too much information that I really need to use the toilet. While I rub my head, a familiar face enters the room and came up to me by my side. It was the old man, Koichiro Marito.

" Morning, kid."

" Uhh... Good to see you too, old man..." I said as I place my hand on my forehead.

" What happened to me...?"

" Did that landing hit you hard enough that you're getting amnesia?" He jokingly mocks me.

" Don't mock me, old man. I have enough of jokes when I woke up from slumber. Just tell me how long I was out?" I ask in a rebellious tone. Forgetting the pain in my body.

" The Princess was confirmed dead. The blast took her in and leaves nothing but witnesses. You're lucky that the blast radius didn't harm you badly that you land on the stairs and hit your head, causing you to black out. Right now, we're in a hospital and I was preparing for the evacuation plan after all those ruffles until I got a call about you here. You had worry back there you know?" He explains and gave out a sigh.

I was shocked to hear from what the old man just said. I know what happened that day as I was there trying to save the Princess. And I failed at that. I'm lucky to be alive, but with the Princess's news just spread all over the world, Earth will be facing another war and it was something everyone doesn't even want that happen. The death could be avoided if that missile didn't land another hit. Since this happens, I had to make a decision for the time being.

" Old man, give me your keys."

" Huh? Why's that?" He asks.

" I need to go home and grab something."

" I can't allow that. You know what you've been thro-?"

He paused as he sees my face full of anger. I know it was unnecessary to go back and fetch it but I can't stand around and wait.

"Tch- Fine... Just get to the ferry by the docks Southeast from here to evacuate. The Martian just landed their drop castle in Tokyo and could attack this place anytime so make sure you got out of there alive." He warns and threw out his keys to me

I leave the bed and proceed in wearing my school outfit. " Right. How about you?"

" I'll call Warrant officer Kaizuka to fetch me here. Duty calls me for debriefing. "

" ... Don't die then. See you later." I said and dashed out from the medical room with the keys in my hand.

 _" Don't tell me that... kid..."_

Although my body is in a weak state, I press on to the hospital entrance. As I found the old man's car in the parking lot, I drive the vehicle out from the hospital. As for how I know how to drive it, I have the privilege to drive the old man's car around for sometimes just to buy some groceries or messing with the old man. Thus, I can drive the car like a normal person does. The car is slow but decent in acceleration since it was a coupe car that has been out years ago. I drive the old man's car to the residents' ward in Shin-wara. In my left hand, I'm holding the phone and try to call any of my friends. I know it was illegal to drive while using the phone, but the war was an exception. One just answers mine and speak in a similar voice.

" This is Inaho Kaizuka. Who's calling?"

" It's me."

" Itsurugi, why you called? Shouldn't you be at the evacuation?" He asks.

" I need to take something from my home. Are you with the others?" I ask.

" Nope. The others were helping with the evacuation in an armored truck by the downtown area. I'm now home, preparing to leave for the evacuation." He said and from here I can hear the zipper of a bag.

" Don't tell me... you got home yesterday after the blast?" I ask him.

" Yes."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THEY'LL COME HERE AND ATTACK THE PLACE!? ARE YOU AS DENSE AS EVER!? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" I shout through the phone in anger. Honestly, I was really worried and angry with the damn emotionless

" uh- sorry..."

" Don't apologize. I'll come to pick you up later after I get something first. Stay put until I call you back." I told him.

" Right. I'll be waiting at the crossroad by the bridge for your arrival."

Inaho hangs up his phone. I facepalm and massage my temples at the fact that genius emotionless was too dense that he return home so calmly and didn't think that yesterday's incident could spark a war.

While I driving for the apartment, I began wondering about the assassination on the princess as it was impossible for Terran for doing the dirty works. For me, I suspect that there's an assassination took out by an outer ring, a third faction who planned this. Someone who wants to spark a war between Earth and Mars. I can't tell for sure if it was true or not but I can only make an assumption that the one who behind the assassination really want to break a war between the two factions and maybe, just maybe...

To have them conquer us in the name of their honor.

As I stop the car in front of the apartment, I turn the gas off and rush into my apartment door. I enter the lot and start to pack up some stuff into my rucksack. From few necessities things like food and water to the old man's medicines which he will need for his mental issues. Then, I took a jar from the Bukotsu.

" Sorry, mother. But I can't leave you here." I tie the jar tightly to make sure it won't fell off and put it into the rucksack.

I left the lot with the rucksack and proceed to drive the car towards Inaho's location. Just hoping he gets there in time.

* * *

" So... I came here just to pick you up. Now I need to bring them in too?"

I stare at the emotionless guy and two girls which I assume he found. Both of them look like foreigners from the west. One had a short brown hair wearing a winter outfit and another was a blonde kid which wears a gothic-like maid outfit which I assume she was a maid.

" Sorry, Itsurugi. But we can't leave them here. Mind if they tag along?" He said, asking me to bring them along.

" It's fine actually. We can't leave any civilians around here, can we?. The three of you, get in fast. we're going to meet up with the evacuation vehicle." I told and gave them a three of them then enter the car and quickly, I push the pedal.

The four of us supposedly to meet up with Inko and the others who volunteer to help with the evacuation in an armored land carrier. They said that they'll be at the next district which is nearby. I was also informed that the next district will be their last checkpoint so I've been driving this thing as fast as I can.

" Itsurugi, another corn-"

"I KNOW!"

I turn the wheel, pull the breaks and release the gas. The car then makes a drift. After a complete turn, I release the brake and push the gas to stabilize the car.

"Kyaa!" The girls in the back screams in fear.

"There are girls in the back, you know," Inaho complains.

" SHUT UP! THIS IS MY WHEEL!"

As I made another turn, we could see the armored carrier from afar. I push the horn to get their attention and the carrier stops. A familiar figure, Inko got out the carrier and wave at us. I stop the car by the side of the carrier and turn the engine off. As I turn my head to the back, the girls were in each other arms and were shaking in fear because of my driving. I can even sense Inaho's cold aura as he still gives me that emotionless stare.

" We're here... let's move into the carrier," I told the three.

The girl behind then starts to speak" Right. Thank you for driving us to safety. I had to say, you're a skillful driver, Mr..."

" Itsurugi, Itsurugi Cross. Your welcome and thank you. Just get into the carrier for your safety." I said.

As the four of us left the vehicle, I took my rucksack along from the trunks and proceed on enter the carrier. Before I enter, I look over the car I drove and starts to think about the old man again.

" Haah... he better stay alive."

* * *

" Luckily for both of you. You guys arrive in time. And~ bring two girls with you." Calm said with a smirk.

" Inaho just happened to found them. Inaho was luckier than me." I said while looking for any survivor with the bino.

" Hoho! It's a 10 too!" Okojo exclaim.

" If you refer to that little girl over there, I have to call the cops for that." Inaho's statements pierce through Okojo, giving him the chills.

As I look around the carrier's interior, a sad feeling appears in my heart with the atmosphere around. There are innocent people here. Families, and children who weren't supposed to be at war and should be spared. I hope that the Martian do consider about their life, but I had to say that the damn 'traitors of Earth' won't reconsider them as civilians. They'll treat us as bugs and just kill us without hesitation.

A radio then chatters in Okojo's hand. It was Inko in the radio.

" Guys! I got a report that the area we're about to pass through will turn into a battlefield so we had to make a detour. Warrant Officer just inform me via the radio."

" Guess we had to stay in this thing a bit longer. Man... these wars are a drag" Calm sigh.

" Relax... What could go wrong wi-"

" Guys! This is an Emergency! There is a Martian Kataphrakt just attacking near us! We need to get away from this area so brace yourself!"

As I suspected, the Martians will kill us all, along with the civilians with no mercy. Damn 'Traitor of Earth' wants to avenge the Princess, my ass. Some ' _dignity'_ they have, as I thought. I move into the cockpit to look over the situation. The carrier is now driving away in full speed as fast as it could that we had to brace ourselves. From afar, we could also felt Kataphrakt steps and cannon fires. All I can say is that...

 _We are really at war._

As we to turn a corner, a familiar Kataphrakt suddenly appears right in front of us. It was a KG-7 Areion. We stop in front of the kataphrakt.

" What!? Inko-chan, is that you guys!?" A familiar voice comes out from the mech. It was Inaho's sister, Yuki.

" Yes! Sorry if we late for the evacuation but we have to pick Inaho and Itsurugi along the way. We're actually on the way to the evacuationpoint.." Inko informs the pilot.

After a short pause, we can hear her sighs.

" Then, Here! take the girl and Get out of here!"

She then left us a girl in a hoodie that looks physically weak. Inko then runs off the carrier with Calm to bring the girl back. As we're about to drive off the place, a Kataphrakt which looks Martian, suddenly came out from nowhere.

" RUN!" Yuki shouts and kicks the carrier away from her position. The kicks cause me to stumble into one of the seats here.

Yuki tries to battle the Kataphrakt by shooting a dozen rounds of HE bullets at close range. But the Martian Kataphrakt absorbs the bullets and immediately made a slap onto Yuki's Kataphrakt, causing both of its hand and left leg to decline. Her Kataphrakt then falls onto the back of the carrier. Whilst the chaos, our driver just rushes out and leave us until a debris hits the man, killing him in the process.

" That coward... Inko! Take the wheel!" I shout.

" I-I know!"

Inko takes the wheel and drove us away from the Kataphrakt. The enemy's Kataphrakt was chasing us as fast as it could and was gaining speed as well. What weird is that the carrier was slower than it seems. Inaho realizes this too and starts to speak.

"Inko, hit the brakes."

" H-HUH!?"

" Just do it, Inko!" I yell.

As Inko slams the brakes, and after a few seconds...

" Accelerate!" Both of us shout.

Then, Inko slams the acceleration pedal and we began to speed up a bit faster. It was as both I and Inaho thought. Yuki-san Kataphrakt's legs got us in trouble as it causing a friction to slow us down. Using the Martian's Kataphrakt abilities, we made the legs absorbed into its armor and with the friction gone, the carrier is at its top speed. In other words, we just lighten a load by losing some.

As we're speeding up to escape the chasing Kataphrakt, Okojo suddenly opens the carrier's hatch.

" Okojo! What are you doing!?" I ask loudly.

" We need to save Yuki-san! "

Okojo climbs out the hatch. That idiot gonna get himself killed!

" Inaho! Let's help your sister out. That damn idiot gonna get himself kill!" I ask Inaho.

He gave me a nod and the two of us climb out the here, Okojo manages to attach the Kataphrakt's right shoulder with a cable connected to the carrier and he manages to keep the mech secured with the carrier. However, Okojo suddenly threw off from the carrier. I then reach my left hand for the cable and jump out. Sliding through the wires, I manage to grab his arm and secure myself onto the mech's shoulder. Okojo was beside me as well.

" Haah... thanks, Itsurugi..."

" No time to thank me! Focus on watching yourself, you idiot!" I yell.

" R-right! Huh! Look that way!"

I turn my head towards the carrier's front and saw a tunnel up front.

" Everybody brace!"

Surprisingly, the carrier manages to slip through the tunnel. We should be safe for now but, I fear that the Martian Kataphrakt will come after us with that armor ability. However, it doesn't come after us. With that, I conclude that the enemy just getting tired of chasing after us.

" Guess he was just tired of chasing us... You're okay, Okojo?"

Both of us stands and pat off some dust.

" Fine... I still got the chills in my spine." He said, looking shaken.

"Get used to it. Now, let's get Yuki-san out."

He nods and we open the mech's pilot hatch. Inside, we can see the beauty instructor is safe and the pilot safety system was working fine keeping her uninjured.

" Hey, Inaho. Your beauty sis is fine. No scratches on her."

" You really had to say that like you're interested in her?" He said with the emotionless face again.

" Sorry, Not my taste."

" I do, actually." I can feel the sharp stare from Inaho straight into Okojo.

Then, radio chatter from inside the cockpit. Although it's jammed, I can hear the voices clearly. The radio chatters a familiar voice until I get a clear sound.

" Warrant Officer! Can you hear me!? Kaizuka! Answer me!"

"This is Itsurugi speaking. Old man, you're okay?"

" Is that you, kid? Actually, I nearly got killed but my mech is broken. Got cut in half actually."

" Damn it, you old man... I did tell you to stay safe. Haah..." I sigh out of relief. I continue reporting the old man about our situation. "Yuki-san is unconscious but alive. She just fainted after the Martian Kataphrakt manages to take out her mech's limbs. We manage to escape from the giant bug after we drove into a tunnel. "

" Thank goodness... " He gave a relieved sigh.

" Itsurugi, I have some bad news to tell you so listen closely." He asks.

" Comms said that the ferries were still loading in some more civilians for evacuation. My squad was supposed to keep the enemy at bay while they working on that problem. However, with my squad out of commission, Your carrier must distract the Martian's Kataphrakt away from the evacuation site until they done. Don't be a hero and stay safe. I had to go to the base for a new fresh kataphrakt."

" Old man, are you serious about this order!?" I ask loudly in surprise. Us refugees must keep the enemy from the evacuation point? It was necessary to do that but it was also impossible regarding the firepower that beast has.

" ... We had no choice. I'll head back to base and ask for evact for all of you. Until then, stay safe."

" Wait! I have to tell you that I left the car near your location. It was a decision to leave the keys over there so you have to thank me for leaving the car there.

He pauses for a bit until he speaks, " Guess it was convenient for you to leave the car over there. I'll use it to reach the base in time, so thanks. I'll get the evact for you guys. I promise. Marito, out."

The comms went dead. I sat on the carrier, exhausted from what I hear. He thanks me for the car but that was not the thing I should be thinking of. The old man tells us that high command was asking for his squad to lure the enemy away from the evacuation area. The task, however, falls into our hands as his squad was wiped out by the over-powered enemy's kataphrakt. It was a futile task given to all of us. Now, I don't know what to do.

" Damn... your old man was the worst." Okojo complaints.

" That damn old man better keep his promise. Or I'll strangle him as many as I want when we're in heaven."


	4. Prep for our First Operation

_" Can't believe you asked for it but..." I paused for a moment." Are you sure we could do this?"_

 _" We have no choice in our hands but to bring ourselves into the battlefield to make certain for the plan to work," Inaho said._

 _" Right... Let's hope the plan works."_

 _" Yeah... But remember, you're in charge with the operation, leader."_

* * *

 _*~A day earlier~*_

We've arrived at the school via the tunnels access way after Inaho suggest that we take cover in the building. As far as I know, Inaho might able to tell the reason why the enemy didn't chase us after our carrier drives into the tunnel. The enemy can't see us inside the tunnel as he believes the enemy's kataphrakt abilities are limited to only disintegrate rubbles and iron. I agree with the theory because walking straight into the tunnel without thinking about your kataphrakt's abilities is an idiotic act. All of us were currently bringing in the civilians into the school building until a question pops out from my head.

" So... we're here. Now, Why are you bringing us here for?" I ask Inaho who was beside me.

" We need to safeguard the civilians first. Then, we can plan out on how to defeat the enemy."

" Are you serious!?" I grab his collar instantly after he said 'the enemy'. " You know how powerful that damn machine was? It could absorb EVERYTHING! Even your sister can't take it out!" I yell at the damn Emotionless guy in frustration.

" We all die if we don't stop it. Your old man asks us to give the evacuation some more time, but we even got civilians here to protect. It was to be a hero or not. I choose to be the hero." He pulls my arm away from his collar. " It was your choice. But, we have no time to spend lollygagging around here. Are you in?"

I was surprised by what the emotionless said. He really had no chills or shaking after our successful near-death escape. Although the enemy's Kataphrakt has some sort of armor ability that could absorb our firearms, The Ace of our school got some ideas up his sleeve. I rub my temples and let out a sigh.

" Fine... We're gonna be here for awhile anyway."

* * *

After the civilians manage to take shelter in the school's canteen, some of us were at the hangars to make a quick checkup. Inside one hangar bay, stores two KG-6 Sleipnir unit and some life armaments stored for emergency life battle. As for the other two hangar store another four KG-6's along with the same armaments quantity. In other words, we now have six mech and enough armaments for a decent battle. I don't know what the Emotionless is thinking about but, I have faith in him.

" Good. We have enough equipment for a six-person squadron. What now?" I ask Inaho who lay his eyes on both Calm and Inko.

" Calm, Inko, I need the two of you to bring the drone through the tunnel we just entered and fly it towards that giant thing."

" W-what!?" Inko looks much as shocked as Calm.

" I just need both of you to check and see if any frequencies or connection could be absorbed by its armor ability when the drone did absorb by the enemy."

" You mean, you want to see if any energy-type weapon could hit that thing?" I ask trying to learn his intention.

" Yes. You're not as stupid as I thought you were." He said those words straight to my face.

" YOU!" I angrily hiss as I feel like I wanna chop the Emotionless' face.

" Anyway... we just need to fly the drone through his body, right?" Calm asks the Emotionless.

" Yes. Itsurugi, Okojo and I will continue checking the rest of the equipment here." He said.

As Inko and Calm have gone and get the drone for a test, the rest of us were checking every Kataphrakt's systems if it's good to be used and we glad they are in good condition. As we're checking the armaments, we come across something unusual. It was under a huge cloth until we took it off. Then, the object under really catches our attention.

" Is this... a blade?" Okojo asks, eyes wide onto the object we've found.

" It was a katana. It's made from materials similar to the armor-piercing rounds, to deflect any object especially energy-type weaponry. It was developed by Clibanarius Defence Alternatives, our country's collaborator and was made for someone with high short-range combat skills. It seems there are two more katana in the other two hangars and It says here it was a prototype created to train us before it could be used for KG-7 Arieon." I stated while looking into the manifest.

" Something that Inaho and Itsurugi capable off, huh?" Okojo murmurs but we can hear him clearly.

" Actually, you also could use it, Okojo," Inaho said referring to Okojo's skills in form of teasing.

" I Agree. You have some good eye coronation and a fast learner. You might be able to use the blade if you practice well. You don't mind if I teach you some swords technique, right?" I follow along Inaho's teasing.

"W-what!? You can't be serious..." Okojo sigh while Inaho and I laugh.

This blade was actually made for someone with close quarters combat capabilities, which I mainly suitable for. Unlike Inaho and Okojo, I was a daredevil back in the day where I was in elementary school and kept winning king of the hill until this Emotionless guy got me through. But, now he kicks my ass only in academics. In other words, this 'Vanguard' can do more than what shooting target perfectly. I observe closer to the blade and was satisfied by what the defense collaboration team has done. It was a finely made blade.

* * *

"Inaho! Listen to me, Inaho!" Yuki-san is hitting the door of a men's restroom for minutes already.

To be honest, I was scared to see her being like this whenever his Lil bro did something out of the ordinary. After the big sis just woke up from that recent battle, she's now back looking good. However, away from embarrassment, she's been calling her Lil bro in the men's restroom for minutes already. I don't know if she realizes that she is now in a foreign territory but,

How hard I facepalm for that.

" Relax, Yuki-san. Inaho got something up his sleeve anyway." I said to calm the worrying sister.

" And you didn't stop him!?"

Suddenly she grabs my collar and shaking me while slurring some words loudly. The shaking doesn't allow me to explain it clearly.

" Just let him go, Yuki-nee."

The shaking stops as Inaho just left the stand. Yuki-san glares at the Emotionless with a killing intent. She let my collar off and I drop down in pain and dizziness. How strong is her worry for Inaho anyway?

" Nao! We supposed to get out of here and leave the area! Shouldn't we at the evacuation site by now!?"

" We Can't, Yuki-nee. More like, we won't." Inaho said calmly.

" huh?"

" With the enemy on the lose, we had no choice but to fight it."

" He's right, Sensei. With that thing on the loose, We can't let that thing near the evacuation site. It was the damn old man orders anyway." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

" Lieutenant Marito... ask all of you...?" She asks. I can't tell if she's looking confused or bewildered by my words.

" Only as decoys he orders. But... we're gonna raised the roof. We're gonna put that big bug out of business once and for all." I gave the sister a grin.

Inaho then proceeds with the explanation. He first states that no weapon could damage that thing. Even energy-type weapons couldn't kill the thing. He concludes that the mech has some sort of force field or barrier around it. This, the pilot couldn't actually see through the barrier after it was turned on. He believes that the pilot using surveillance cameras, drones to be precise to look over the field around it and help him navigate through that. With the mech's actual vision capabilities discovered, we've managed to cover the school's windows in time before the cameras caught us here. As for attacking the enemy's kataphrakt, he got a plan for that. Most of us except Yuki-sensei are currently in the school's meeting room. A map of the whole Shin-wara ward is on the table.

" We start by concealing smoke grenades around both me and Itsurugi's position and other more area. We need to distract the enemy to this position here." Inaho points out a location on the map.

" The bridge... You mean, we're gonna sink the thing? The river is not deep enough for that machine from what I thought. The enemy's katapharkt got an absorption ability, right?" Okojo asks.

" Like some old man's quotes, 'if we're gonna exploit a weakness, we first must know the enemy better'," I state.

" Exactly. Okojo, you're on sniper duty. Your job is to create a crater on the bridge after the enemy confirms to be on the bridge. As the enemy falls off into the sea, Inko and Calm will find its weakness with a drone and report us the location of the spot. If they discover the spot, Itsurugi and I will go in and attack its weak spot. Till then, both of you are assigned on smoking the skies. " Inaho explain us our assigned roles. If the plan succeeds, we might be the only group that could win this war.

" Also, we need to appoint the leader for this operation." He declares. Everyone in the room was surprised as I was

" Wait, What!? I thought you're the leader?" Okojo said in confusion. Same question here.

" It's better if we have someone in charge of the operation. Someone we see as a capable leader who cares about us more than himself. Someone who could order the shots with great timing. He also must be able to conduct a backup plan if anything goes south. Anyone knows who's capable in that?"

Then, all of them were staring at me.

" M-Me!? Are you kidding me? Inaho, why won't you be one?" I ask in surprise.

" You're the only one who's brave enough to save the Princess yesterday. Not only that, I was the first person to be called from except for Yuki-nee out of worry and in time, save me along with the girls earlier. You even saved Okojo after you made a quick-timed action on how you save him by attaching yourself to the cable onto your arms and pin him to the mech's shoulder. You also ordered Inko to drove the carrier which it was a good decision. Adding to that, you're quick to understand EVERYTHING that I was thinking. We need a leader not only could order us with great timing precision but who could think a backup plan, always act faster than his squadmates and was too lucky to be alive twice."

" That's all?" I stare him blankly, didn't know what the meaning of his words.

" In conclusion, you have better judgmental skills and I don't."

When he said those words, it was true. I save Inaho and Okojo twice and It was because I was too lucky. As for the orders, I've given was just what I could think of and can't believe I'm the one who acts as a leader back then. I don't know why I was vouch by Inaho himself when he also has leadership capabilities. What I know is I believe in him that his words are always right. Now, I have given the biggest role while acknowledging his request.

" Alright then, I'll be the leader for the operation. Before we start the operation, however..." I said after we missing something crucial for the operation.

" Who's gonna lure the enemy to the bridge? All of us has their own role and Sensei had to guide the civilians to the evacuation site."

I stare at Inaho for an answer. His face is clueless. As for the others, they were thinking hard on this.

" I'll do it."

Most of us then turn to the meeting room's entrance where It was the hooded girl we saved earlier who speaks.

" And you are?" I ask while staring at her.

" We can drop down the introduction later after we survived this ordeal."The girl answers with a blank face and continues, " That monster just kill my father. Please allow me to participate this operation. I won't let this chance slip past me. I beg you."

I walk towards the girl at a fast pace. I frown angrily at what the girl just ask.

" This is not an operation you can play with, hoodie. You think that vengeance could solve that grief of yours? You're a civilian so leave the rest of us against that monster and follow Sensei's instruction tomorrow for evacuation. We'll make sure that thing-"

As my left hand was about to grab her shoulder, she instantly grabs my arm and tries to slam me down to the floor. I manage to hold myself with my right hand before impact and try to do a swift kick from the ground. She managed to evade the attack. Both of us then keep a distance from each other.

" ... That's a brave move. Guess you've determined to do this even after the warning I gave you, huh? You not even letting me finish." I give a sharp stare.

" I'll do Anything for my family. All Martians were the same."

She gave me a glare, a glare that looks vengeful. Through her glare, I can sense vengeance flows through her blood. Desperation is another thing, but if She really wants to kill that machine, guess I have to allow her. For me to allow her to participate in the operation, was against the rules. But if she determined enough, we can't turn back from this.

" Haah... Fine." I gave out a sigh. " However, if anything happens to you, I won't take responsibility for that. " I said those words clearly towards her hoping she understands.

" I understand. Also, its look like someone wants to join in as well." The hoodie turns her head towards the entrance.

I follow the hoodie and saw the gothic girl earlier pops out from the door followed by the brown haired girl who then enters the meeting room.

" I'm sorry if we interrupt your meeting. But, may I ask you that if we join in the operation?"

How badly I facepalm the time _I_ heard that.

* * *

Night has fallen a few hours ago. In conclusion, we decided that the three girls will be the bait while all of us doing their own row. For now, the others might be sleeping while Yuki-san was watching over our perimeter for any enemy movements. I'm now with Inaho, working out with the configuration on our mech to suits our combat capabilities. It was a not a simple task but it was necessary for us to configure them if we want to give our full fighting strength. As I stretch out and give a loud yawn, Inaho began to speak.

" Itsurugi, you need to get some sleep for tomorrow. A leader must have a clear mind to lead his squadron without any fails. That was my advice to you as a vice-leader." He advised.

" Yeah... Just let me do a little bit of configuration for the settings to act what I wanted first, then I'll sleep. Thanks for the advice anyway, vice-lead." I continuing my work here.

" Itsurugi."

" Yeah?"

" About being the leader... I'm sorry that I appoint you as our leader without your agreement. I can't take the responsibility because my timings weren't always accurate but to rely on you." My fingers stop typing. I stretch once again and make myself comfortable with the seat.

" Nope... You made a good decision. If no one willing to take the role, I'll take the role anyway... Why you're telling this now?" I ask.

" Your leadership capabilities were far greater than mine. I believe in your capabilities in leading us to victory. I would also love become the leader but for with this situation, you're the only one I could trust. " He stated.

" Haah! Seriously, you Emotionless. You really never see me as your rival, huh?" I chuckled.

"No, I still see our rivalry. And I find it offensive when I was nicknamed that so I was hoping you could put that off." He said with a frustrated tone. For his expression, I can't tell it through tough.

" Okay-okay, my bad." I apologize. "Anyway, I'm done with this thing and its prep to go. Get yourself some sleep alright!? It was your advice that resting is important." I climb out the cockpit and jump off the mech.

" Yes, I do. Good night anyway, leader."

I left the hangar with a yawn. As for the operation tomorrow, I need to be ready. A leader must ready himself with some courage, right? Can't believe I'm shaking right now that my hand is showing my thoughts right now. But, for a second thought, it was normal for this to happen. I slap my face with two hands, hoping that I realize it was no use to be shaking but to face it. You are a leader of an operation that will commence tomorrow morning and if you keep on shaking or doubting yourself, the operation' success will be at risk and I'll let my friends down. Thinking those thoughts over and over really makes me want t to scratch my head now.

" Yo."

A familiar voice then calls me. I turn to see the hoodie again.

" You again... What are you doing here? shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I ask her.

" Just... gazing at the skies. The stars can be seen tonight without lights around here." She answered.

From here, the skies look beautiful and was full of stars. Before, I could only saw a part of it. Now, it was true that more lights could lower the visuals. How good to be true. I look into the stars to observes some constellation which I interested in a while back. As I turn to see the hoodie, It was something I didn't expect to see. As I make a side glance, The hoodie has already taken off her hood and what I'm looking at was actually a foreign beauty. Curly brown hair, a pair of purple eyes, and a face of some foreigners from Europe. Don't know if she's here for a vacation or something but from what I could tell, it was always because of the latter. I then realize her expression looks sad, a face where they lose someone they hold dear which is her father.

" I'm sorry for your loss." I apologized while gazing over the skies.

" No need to apologize. It was the Martian who killed him. not you." She said, locking on the stars still.

" Then... can I promise you one thing?" She turns to me.

" I promise you, I'll destroy the bastard for you and your father, so leave it to me and my friends. "

I turn to the surprised girl and give her a small smile.

" I swear it so that your father will rest in peace and you won't look sad anymore."

She stands silently, gazes into my eyes looking for the truth of my words. After a few moments of silent, I suddenly yawn.

" Welp... It was getting late." I stretch out and continues, " Do get some sleep, hoodie. The operation starts tomorrow morning after we prep for departure so good night."I then walk away from the girl and heading towards my sleeping place.

I can still felt that the girl is staring at me. It was true tho, that I'll be destroying the bastard with my team. Now that my trembles have gone, let's hope that the operation is on the go without problems.

* * *

 _In the outskirts of where the assassination of The Vers Princess happened, A white-haired boy was on the bridge, observe the location in much shocked. He then starts to speak._

 _"Princess... When the news of your death hits me, I fear for the worst. Now, I'm here to see if it was true and how horrible it was to learn that you die in hope for peace. I swear, Princess. I will find your killer until the end of Earth." The white-haired boy, swear by the Princess's last location._


	5. Message from the author

Sup guys! Renashi is here.

So first thing, I want to thank you all for reading this story based on the anime, Aldnoah Zero. To be honest, I was planning to continue the story until the end and I promise you all that it might fill with scenes that might interest you. If there's any problem with the story, do leave a review.

Ok... so one question to you all. Do you guys know what is Wattpad? If yes, then I have to tell you guys I have an account there with the same name, so do check it out if you guys have time. I even have an AZ fanfic that was similar to this, but... it was badly written and this version here was a rewrite version. I will fix the story in the other account there so yeah... that's about it.

Actually, here's the description or link for my profile:

user/HafizXRenashi

you can check other stories such as some originals inspired by both western and Asian stories.

That's all from me and hope you all in good health. Peace.


	6. Operation Leviathan

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

I suddenly woke up by the alarm set on my phone which I forgot to reconfigure because of the evacuation. As I stretch out, I look around the room that us students were using to sleep in. It seems that Calm is still sleeping 'calmly', while Okojo is nowhere to be found. I don't know about the girls since we decided that we sleep in separate rooms. The main questions in my mind however as I look over Inaho's bed.

 _Where is Inaho?_

* * *

"And just as I thought... You're the cook for today's breakfast." I said with a deadpan face.

Just as I walk into the kitchen, Inaho is now cooking for all of us. I remember that there's some food from the kitchen storage which leaves us the question, who leaves a pile of ingredients that were needed for survival? Thus, we decided that we use it to fill up everyone's stomach around here.

" It is necessary to keep ourselves fit before entering a battle. You're not gonna go into a battle with an empty stomach, are you?" Inaho said while tasting the food he cooked. I understood what Inaho is getting at.

" He's right, Itsurugi-kun." Yuki-sensei enters the kitchen from the canteen area. " It was important for us to get some energy before going into battle. "

" I know about that, you two... I Just want to remind you that our operation starts on 10 Am. We'll meet up at the hangar area after the civilians are already in the tunnels with Yuki-sensei." I said.

" Understood, Itsurugi." At this part, Yuki-sensei looks confused and turns her head.

" Itsurugi-kun, Are you leading the operation? I thought Nao was the one who leads the operation." Yuki-san asks with a question mark on her head. I forgot that she wasn't in the meeting room yesterday.

" He was the one who vouches for me to take the lead. He said that I am a better leader than him. I don't even know why he asks me." I raise my shoulder.

" Huh... I think I see why." After she said those words, she walks out from the kitchen, leaving me deadpan since I hope she can answer that.

I then turn to Inaho who on the cooking job. I didn't ask Inaho for a further answer as I realize the more I ask, the more twisted the answer I was searching for. With that few moments pass, I walk out from the kitchen and start to think about the food Inaho is cooking. Then, Yuki-sensei calls me out.

" Itsurugi-kun, care to lend an ear for a moment?"

I nodded.

" Itsurugi-kun, I know that you and Nao are going to battle and I can't participate in the operation. However, I can't stop thinking about Nao's safety so I was hoping you listen to my request clearly." I paused for a moment until I realize what she wanted to say.

" I know. I'll take care of Inaho and the rest in this operation so don't worry about him. I'll bring them back safely, as a leader and fellow student of the academy." I put a fist on my chest.

She smiles, " Thank you, Itsurugi-kun. I know I can trust you. Besides, you two still had a score to settle, right?

" Till this war ends, yes. But for now, we had a bug to kill."

* * *

After most of us took our breakfast, we start out by rounding up the civilians and had Yuki-sensei leading them through the tunnels from where we left our carrier at. After we bid farewell to Yuki-sensei and the others, us cadets and two of our volunteers were now at the hangar where we hold our briefing session to remind us of our role. At the end of the briefing, Inaho put a hand on my shoulder.

" Itsurugi, a leader must give his motivation speech before going into battle." He asks bluntly in a hushed tone.

With a surprised nerve wreck and trembling, I turn to gave Inaho an angry grin and whispers, "YOU..."

" It's for their own good. You know speeches are good for raising motivation?"

" But I don't know what to say." I scoffed while scratching my head.

" Itsurugi, you know this is our first battle, right?" I nod.

" Our last encounter with the enemy is just luck. understand that the rest is trembling because this is their first mission. Even the volunteers can feel that. So speeches are the only thing that could raise their motivation. It was my advice to you as the vice-leader of our little squad, but the choice is in your hand."

We both share a glance for a moment. Then, I turn towards the others who were talking about their own role. From here, they look calm as always but as Inaho advice me about that, I can see why. This is our first operation and I see that the others were either excited or just hiding their trembles. Whether it was, I acknowledge Inaho's advice.

' Clap!'

My loud clap got their attention and they now anticipate what I was about to say.

" Alright, guys... This is our first live operation as cadets. I want you guys to hear me out what I want to say."

They have a serious face on them.

" I know that most of us are scared and some are afraid that they will fail at their role. I just want to tell you guys that we are now at war. There's no turning back from what we had planned for. Because as soldiers, our role is to fight against our enemy and to protect our loved one. So don't be afraid and focus on your mission. No one is gonna judge your mistakes. Adding to that, I have three orders for you guys."

I raise my hand and form a three.

" One, don't die. Two, if you getting scared, brush it off for a second and focus on the mission. And lastly, three..."

" No one walks alone. We all will make it till the end of this mission even if I had to carry you guys. That is all."

I end my speech with a moment of silence. Then, the audience starts to clap.

" Inaho, As the vice-lead of the squad, do make sure that we got this plan right if we went off course." I immediately declare while face towards the Emotionless.

" Understood." He replies with a monotonous tone.

" Ok, guys. We only have one shot at succeeding this battle. We can't fail this operation and must see it through once and for all. And don't forget rule number three. Understood?" I order to all members of this operation.

" Haih!" The cadets save for the volunteers, gave their salutes.

" Alright..." I take in a deep breath and commence, " Commencing Operation Leviathan!"

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **Insert song: Rise Above-Yosh**

As the rest of the cadets began to move off into the battlefield with their operations underway, Itsurugi and Inaho are currently riding the carrier with their binoculars ready. While Inko, Okojo, and Calm were escorting the carrier out in their kataphrakt. Inko and Calm were armed with their 75mm Cannon w/Grenade Launcher. For Okojo however, carries an 85mm Sniper Canon ( It was made up) on his back while armed with a katana. Itsurugi gave Inaho a signal.

" Inaho, get their attention."

Inaho, with a flare gun in his hand, shots out three red flares to signal their operation as 'commencing attack'.

* * *

Marito, who's prepped for a sortie is currently with the rest of the academy students who were present for their rescue operation. An officer, who ranked captain is also present when he meets Marito and praise him for his survival. From there, they notice three flares from afar from their current location. A gritted Marito starts to curse.

" DAMN THOSE KIDS..."

* * *

" Done. What now?" Inaho puts the flare gun away.

" Okojo, proceed to your designated area after we get the enemy's attention and prepare the sniper cannon." The leader orders.

" Understood!" Okojo acknowledges the order. He moves out of the convoy and proceeds using a different path to his designated objective point.

" Calm, Inko, 5000 meters till our designated phase point. When we there, proceed with the first phase."

" Roger!" The two pilots acknowledge.

As the rest moving on with their objectives, Itsurugi gives Inaho a signal ' suit up' and the latter move into his kataphrakt. The leader then enters the driver's seat and meet up with the Hoodie and the Brunette. The Hoodie was tasked to drive the carrier while The Brunette was tasked with helping with the first phase of the operation.

" Hoodie, Brownie, you two know how this works?" He asks.

" Yeah... drop you two at the designated location and proceed with the second phase." The Hoodie memorizes.

" Good. If anything happens, just leave the wheel and run. We'll handle the rest later. Understood?"

The Hoodie gave him a nod and Itsurugi proceeds to ready himself inside his kataphrakt.

" Calm, Inko, 100 meters till our designated phase point." The leader asks while turning some switches on.

Itsurugi then checks their position from the smoking point. He then starts the countdown.

" Ready up guys." He checks his watch. " 3, 2, 1... Commencing!"

Inko and Calm aim their rifle and proceed to shoot out smoke bombs into the air above them. The smoke covers the whole area around the little group, about 2500 meters spread. Inside the carrier, the Brunette was checking her grenade launcher and Hoodie was looking at her.

" You know how to use that thing?" The Hoodie asks.

" Yes. Just aim and pull the trigger, right?"

The Hoodie nodded and The Brunette proceed to shoot out smoke grenades, increasing the effort of clouded. Then, they wait. They wait for any movement from the enemy for a moment until Inko starts to speak.

" It's working! The enemy didn't spot us yet!" Inko exclaim in cheer.

* * *

A Martian man named Trillram had a shocked expression on his face. From his Kataphrakt, The Nilokeras, his cameras shows nothing of his targets except for the smoke screen covering the whole area nearby. He was readying himself for the annihilation of his targets as the Terrans are approaching his hunting grounds. What he didn't expect however was the smoke screen.

" CURSED! You Terran think this could stop me!? Cow-"

As he was about to say the word 'cowards', one of his screen turns blank. Then, another screen turns blank. He starts realizes that his cameras were disabled one by one.

* * *

" Alright! Inaho, Time to drop off! Hoodie, proceed with the next phase!"

Itsurugi calls for the drop and the Hoodie stops the carrier. Both Inaho and Itsurugi's kataphrakt stand up from the carrier. Itsurugi crouch down beside the carrier and the coms between them chatter.

"Hoodie, Brunette, remember what your objectives are. If things go wrong, don't hesitate to leave the vehicle and run for cover. One of us will pick you girls up later."

" Understood."

As the unload finished, the carrier then moves away from the smoke screen and reveal itself. From afar, the enemy's kataphrakt just caught its target's visual and proceed with chasing the thing. Within the smoke screen, Inaho and Itsurugi were moving on towards their objective with their blade on their back.

" Damn... This blade was heavier than the knife." Itsurugi complains.

" But... can you use it?"

" Don't worry, Inaho. This 'vanguard' won't be slowed down by this. Anyway, let's move on to the next phase."

" Understood."

Itsurugi speeds up his kataphrakt along with the latter following his steps. In his mind, he prays for the Hoodie and The Brunette to be safe and hopefully, their objectives will meet its good end.

* * *

From another view, the hoodie and the brownie were focusing on distracting the enemy's kataphrakt. The hoodie made a number of corners to loosen up the chase but the enemy is gaining on them as it keeps using its absorption ability to walk through buildings.

" Don't think that you could run away from me, Terrans!" The Martian exclaimed.

' Is the plan working!?' The Hoodie thoughts.

* * *

On the other hand, Calm and Inko were suddenly under attack by a Martian plane while they were about to move onto the next phase. From inside the Martian plane, a white-haired boy who pilots the plane, the Sky Carrier is maneuvering around the area where the two orange kataphrakt at, completely clear out the smoke screen that blocking the Nilokeras's recon ability. The boy frowns as he hesitantly forces himself to shoot the two kataphrakt. The plane manages to shoot out one of the kataphrakt's left leg, which belongs to Calm.

Inside Calm's kataphrakt, the safety system forms an airbag around Calm's head, "Aghh!"

" Calm!" Inko shouts.

Calm manages to stabilize his kataphrakt and aims his rifle towards the plane as its try to make another run, "Take this!"

He shoots towards the plane and manages to shoot his left wing, causing it to descend towards the ground.

" Calm! Are you ok?" Inko asks out of worry.

" I'm fine and can still walk. Let's go to the next phase!" Calm answers while stabilizing his slightly damaged kataphrakt. The two then move their kataphrakts to their designated point.

* * *

Yuki, a doctor named Soma Yagarai, and the rest of the civilians are currently in the carrier, driving towards the evacuation area. Upon arrival, Yuki surprised to see Marito, on top of an amphibious landing craft that awaiting for their arrival. As the two meet, Yuki explains the situations and their student's operation.

" Dammit! I told them not to be a hero. Warrant officer, we will head out after we get the civilians into the craft. Let's bring those kids out."

* * *

As Inaho and Itsurugi were moving towards their objectives, The Hoodie and The Brunette are getting near to the bridge but the Martian's kataphrakt is catching up with the carrier and its getting close to it.

" LET ME GIVE YOU THIS!"

The Martian raises his kataphrakt's arm and proceeds to slap off the back part of the carrier, causing it to crash as The Hoodie lose control of the carrier. From afar, Itsurugi witness this with eyes wide, shocked.

" DAMMIT!" Itsurugi starts to turn off course from his path and moves towards the crash site in a face pace.

Inaho who see this pays no mind of what his leader is doing, but rather proceed with his current task and move under the bridge.

Within the crashed carrier, the hoodie and the brunette survives but the hooded got injured badly. The Brunette tends to her.

" Are you alright!?"

" Run..." The hoodie murmurs

" Huh?"

" I said run... I'm the one he's chasing. This has nothing related to you so please... run."

The Brunette stare at the girl in awe and her expression turns dark. She looks angry.

" No... We only have 54 seconds for this operation to succeed. I'll give them time for the next phase to start. Please stay put and let me handle this."

" No..." The Brownie murmurs but the Brunette pays no mind and proceed to open the carrier's door.

The Brunette steps out the carrier and stands before the giant enemy kataphrakt. She doesn't feel afraid with the presence of the Martian machinery and there's no fear showing in her face. She faces the kataphrakt bravely.

Inside the Nilokeras, Tillram watches the girl in front of him with a mocking face.

" HAHAHAHA! This girl... is she tired of running already and give herself to me? HA! PATHETIC!"

With a deep breath, the Brunette speaks with a loud voice.

" I order a halt to this operation!"

Then, the Brownie glows and transform into a girl with blonde hair and wears a royal gown. She looks at the kataphrakt in front of her with much anger.

"Restrain yourself! In the name of Vers Princess Royal, I shall not tolerate this outrageous behavior!"

* * *

" Oi-oi... Is that?" Okojo said who's with the sniper rifle aiming for the bridge. It looks like Okojo just learn that the Brunette just turns into a blonde and was curious about the person in his crosshair.

" Okojo, you're ready?" Inaho asks the sniper via the comms clearly despite the jamming.

" Yeah... but you two need to see this after I gave the shot. Before that, the Pillbug just took the bait."

Up top of the bridge, Itsurugi stops his Kataphrakt behind the enemy. He heard what the sniper say.

" Then, PUNCH IT."

With the orders received, Okojo with a big grin pulls the trigger of his sniper.

* * *

From the view of a UN sea carrier, the one of the crew found something unusual on the bridge and saw a Martian Kataphrakt stands still on the bridge, while an ally kataphrakt is heading towards the latter. He reports the founding to the captain of the ship. The captain confirms the report and orders most of the crew's ship.

" Ready the missiles!"

The ship opens its missile ports and the missiles are primed and ready. The captain orders again.

" Fire!"

* * *

A sniper shot can be heard and it hits the bridge behind the enemy'S Kataphrakt, followed by a barrage of missiles which latter hit the damaged part of the bridge by the kataphrakt's position. A part of the bridge falls along the with the Martian kataphrakt itself. As it falls, the kataphrakt seems to absorb the seawaters around it. Inaho was behind the bridge's suspension, waiting for a chance to attack. From there, a drone can also be seen, flying around the kataphrakt.

" Calm, see anything that hasn't been absorbed?"Inaho asks.

" Wait... how about the soles of its feet?" Calm answers.

" No. See what you could find other than that. We can't hit somewhere that is impossible." He retorts.

" Wait..."

After a few second, Calm just discovered something.

" Found it! Under both of its claws!"

Inaho takes out his katana. He then rushes towards the kataphrakt and plunges his katana at the weak point mentioned by Calm. A voice can be heard from the kataphrakt.

" Impossible! How Could you!?" The pilot shouts.

" We knew that your barrier had gaps. For example, Ground contact surfaces. You can't deploy a barrier under your feet. If you did, you wouldn't be able to stand. That goes with under your claws. You cannot swing your arms greatly if you place it there. Thus, the very invincibility of your barrier makes it impossible to completely cover yourselves in it. Adding to that, the receiver for your external cameras. That's one of your barrier's gaps." Inaho states and takes out his rifle, followed by a couple of shots triggered by the Kataphrakt. The Martian kataphrakt then releases its steam, instantly disable its armor ability.

" Last but not least, your stupidity is the source of your loss. Don't think us Terrans are weak." Inaho states as he steps back from the downed Martian Kataphrakt.

" Yes... AND THIS!... IS FOR THOSE WHO YOU"VE KILLED! HAAA!"

From above, Itsurugi's katapharkt jumps down into the gap and plunge his katana into the Martian katapharkt. After a few moments, the Martian Kataphrakt kneels. From what Itsurugi thought, he might have killed the person inside the machine and that kill might haunt him as well. However, he pays no mind to the consequences of that action. He just glad that his team can defeat the enemy. The same goes to Inaho when he sees this.

" Well... I call this a mission success. Reinforcement is here so guess it's time to head out..." Itsurugi sigh as he put his katana on his shoulder.

"Itsurugi."

" Yeah?" Itsurugi responds to Inaho's calling.

" Isn't that...?"

As the leader realizes that his emotionless friend was looking at up top of the bridge, he turns to that direction. How surprised he was when he sees something that looks out of the ordinary.

" I-Isn't... that...? W-wait, Seriously!?"

He was too surprised that he didn't speak any further.

* * *

" Gasp...!?"

From the other end of the bridge, the white-haired boy with his binoculars looks surprisingly shocked by what he just saw.

" P-Princess...?"


	7. MC Bio and some announcement

Sup guys, Renashi is here!

First off, I want to tell you guys about this story which I mention there is the same story in my Wattpad account with the same name. However, it was in hiatus since I got a problem with the writing. Adding to that, the Wattpad version will have earlier updates than here but it's better here than there anyway. So it's up to you guys which version you wanna read.

Then next up, the OC of the story. I want to leave his biodata here before we move onto the next chapter for you guys to get know with him. Here... it is:

Itsurugi Cross

Age: 15

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 69.8 kg

Blood class: AB

Hobbies: Cooking, workout, playing games

known as: Itsurugi, Cross, The Phantom Vanguard, leader.

Bio: A 15-year-old orphan who's under the care of Koichiro Marito after his mother's death because of a disease. At the academy, he was known as 'Phantom' because of his expertise in close quarter combat and was consider as one of the academy's top student under Inaho. Similar to Inaho, he knows how to do housework such as cooking meals, cleaning the laundry and more. He considers Inaho as his main rival and vows to beat him ever since a match between the two when they were kindergarten ends with Itsurugi loses to him. Although they are rivals, the two tend to look out for each other and sometimes, do something together which ends with them both working together perfectly, as described by Inko. A normal academy student who loves challenges and place his friends and people around him ahead of himself.

Look... I know I'm bad at writing when you guys see his biography but do consider my writings and hopefully, you guys can give some advice on how I write my stories clearly.

Also, since I disappoint you guys with this update, there's more to come. With the finals coming up, I'm gonna put my writing off for a bit and will get back to this. It was my last exam before heading into a University, or part-time jobs to kill the semester vacation. However, there are two chapter will be published shortly so can't wait to share!

That's all and see you all later. Renashi out.


	8. The hiatus and My apology

Alright... this is quite a problem.

Sup guys,Renashi is here. To all of you who is waiting for the next part of this AZ fanfict, I'm sorry to said that I've been hit by countless time of Writer's block. I kept getting lazy and just doing my part-time job although I have much free time to continue the story.

Maybe the reason is that I had a bad grammatical placements in each chapter that makes me wants to kill myself. I can't even find the right word for the right part. So as for those who are waiting, I'm sorry to say that the story will be on hold until I can get myself back to where I supposed to. But, the story won't be discontinue because I had a lot of ideas on this story. Till then, I'll start off some other story in my ideas folder until I get back to this.

That's all and thanks.


End file.
